dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku and Vegeta's Training
とベジータの |romaji = Gokū to Bejīta no Shugyō |translated title = Goku and Vegeta's Training |release = September 20, 2019 |engrelease = September 20, 2019 |saga = Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga |episode = |previous = To Each Their Own Plans |next= Saganbo's Galactic Bandit Brigade }} とベジータの |Gokū to Bejīta no Shugyō}} is the 52nd chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga ''. Summary Vegeta and Irico land on Planet Yardrat, much to the surprise of a group of locals. Another type of smaller, rounder Yardrats make their way through the crowd and shake Irico's hand, mistaking him for Vegeta, whom Goku had told them about long ago. The Yardrats tell Vegeta of how the Ginyu Force had once caused a stir on their planet, and are now eternally grateful to both Goku and Vegeta for having defeated them. Vegeta asks who amongst the group taught Goku Instant Transmission, and one Yardrat responds by making the rest of the group disappear, revealing that he had been alone the entire time. The Yardrat explains that, due to being a weak race, they sometimes make copies of themselves so that other visitors don't mess with them before leading Vegeta to see their elder. The Elder, named Pybara, tells Vegeta that he was the one who taught Goku Instant Transmission and makes the same mistake of thinking Irico is Vegeta. Vegeta explains the situation to Pybara, his desire to defeat Moro and his hopes to learn a new technique to make that happen. Unfortunately, Pybara tells Vegeta that he is misunderstood as the Yardrat do not have a wealth of techniques, but instead devote themselves to one single thing known as Spirit Control, with Spirit being the Yardrat's term for [[Ki|''ki]]. The smaller Yardrat displays some of these abilities such as Instant Transmission, Multi-Form and even Gigantification, which is made possible by shifting, splitting and growing one's own spirit. Vegeta asks to be taught how to learn this. A few days later, Goku and Merus travel to another planet to begin their training. Meanwhile, time passes by at the Galactic Patrol Headquarters and with Merus, Goku and Vegeta absent, the Galactic King suggests finding new special recruits to join the Galactic Patrol, asking Jaco about the warrior from the Tournament of Destroyers that they had attended named Piccolo. At Kami's Lookout, Piccolo attempts to telepathically contact someone on New Namek, unaware that the planet has been destroyed by Moro. Meanwhile, the Macareni gang arrive on Earth in search for some Blue Aurum and Piccolo senses their approach. He heads out to confront the trio and the Macareni gang use their ship's weapons to attack him. Piccolo dodges the gunfire and lands on top of the ship, calling them out for being so rude. Piccolo continues his fight against the gang and, despite their tricks, easily prevails and ties them up. Bulma, along with Mr. Satan and Bulla, arrive at the Lookout in search of Piccolo. She tells Dende that Jaco had contacted her and he is on his way to Earth to draft Piccolo into the Galactic Patrol. After Jaco explains the whole situation, he asks Bulma to gather Gohan, Krillin and Tien Shinhan in preparation for his arrival. Piccolo interrogates the Macareni gang, asking them if they're tied to what is going on in space, though they try to pass themselves off as friendly beings just passing through. However, they secretly plan to tell Moro about the planet so that they can take the opportunity to steal the Blue Aurum. Determining that they are not the cause of the disturbance, Piccolo releases them and tells them never to return to Earth. As they are heading off, Bulma and Dende head towards Piccolo in a ship and Dende shouts for Piccolo to not let the gang get away, as they are allied with the ones involved in what is going on in space. Piccolo shoots down the Macrenis' ship and apprehends the gang again, but he is told that it's already too late, as the Macarenis have already contacted Moro's main forces. In space, Saganbo receives a distress signal from the Macareni gang. Moro determines that the gang must have found a planet with strong hosts, and has Saganbo send out a stronger scouting party to check it out. Elsewhere, Goku and Merus are commencing their training, with Merus wielding a staff and gaining the advantage. Goku tells him that in order to achieve his required ability, he needs to empty his heart and mind, but finds it difficult due to his emotions being all over the place during a fight. Merus tells him that emotions can also translate into power such as his Super Saiyan form , which is triggered by rage, though what he is after requires the opposite. Merus reveals that he knows that Goku is trying to acquire Ultra Instinct and had a reason for keeping quiet about it. Goku tells him not to worry as he knows that he is a good guy and suggests getting back to training. However, Merus tells him that his doubts are now gone and asks Goku to follow him as he heads inside a nearby pyramid. Behind the door lies the Galactic Patrol's Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Merus tells Goku that every day that passes in the real world amounts to three days in this room, but the main reason for heading inside is so that he can unleash his full power without anyone finding out about it. Now serious, Merus asks Goku if he is ready to continue their training with Goku only too happy to oblige. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout *Planet Yardrat *Galactic Patrol Headquarters Battles *Piccolo vs. Ghetti Macareni, Pasta Macareni and Penne Macareni *Goku vs. Merus Trivia *This chapter shows two different types of Yardrat, one of which was designed by Toei Animation for the Dragon Ball Z anime and the other which was designed by Akira Toriyama for the Dragon Ball Online video game. Gallery Site Navigation es:Capítulo 52 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Manga Chapters Category:Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters